Dear Jess
by oywiththepeetaalready
Summary: Jess took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter. He knew he wouldn’t be able to ignore it forever. He sighed again and started to read. SemiLit.
1. Reliving The Past

**CHAPTER TITLE:**_ Reliving the Past_

**SUMMARY:** _Jess took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it forever. He sighed again and started to read._

**A/N:**_ I don't know the exact dates all this happened, so I'm using the airdates from the DVD booklets._

**DISCLAIMER:**_ No rant this time, I just own none of this. I just watch, read and write about it._

**RANDOM THOUGHTS:** _Did anyone notice In the Clamor and the Clangor that in the window of Doose's Market, right before Lorelai and Luke break the bells, that they are selling aspirin and earplugs? Just thought that was slightly amusing. Also, Bert was a different color. He used to be grey. In this episode, Bert is bright red. Also, the blue shirt Lane wears from Yale to her house is the same one Lorelai wore in The Breakup Part 2. I need to not watch so much of this show. To defend myself though, I only noticed the shirt part because I really like that shirt._

**RELIVING THE PAST**

MAY 22, 2005

Jess Mariano couldn't believe it. It had been two years since he had heard from Rory Gilmore, aside from a handful of random meetings. And now, he was looking through his mail and saw the thick, padded envelope with the return address from Yale University. There was only one person he knew that went there.

Her.

Even knowing that, he still couldn't comprehend it. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"How did she get my address? How did she even know that I lived in Philadelphia?" Jess thought out loud, staring at the envelope in his hands. The second he had asked it he realized that he knew the answer.

"Luke…" he said, turning the letter over. His uncle must have broken down and told Rory where he was.

He was almost terrified of what he would see when he looked inside the envelope. It probably would be filled with anger and sadness. He was sure of that. He opened the letter, flipped quickly through all of the pages, and the first thing that he noticed was that the ink was different colors. She had probably started it two years ago and added on every time she saw it.

Jess took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it forever. He sighed again and started to read.

----

_May 20, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_After writing the last letter a few days ago, I realized that I should send these to you. These are letters that I had written to you over the past few years and not sent. I started them after you called my cell phone on the day of my high school graduation. There are a lot of them, considering for two years I sent you one almost every week, except during the summer and winter breaks. You can read them, or not, but please at least read the first letter. I wrote to you because I wished that you were still there to witness everything with me. I felt that if I was ever able to send them, you'd be able to, somewhat. I missed you the past two years and I still do. I don't think that I ever won't._

_I'm sure that after reading these, you will have stuff to ask or mock me about and you are welcome to call me. My cell number hasn't changed, so please, call. If not to just talk, just to let me know you got this._

_Still missing you, after two years,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess flipped over the page, knowing that he had to read the first one at least and sighed as he continued to read.

**----**

_May 20, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_I have so many things to tell you but don't know how to say them. I figured I would try to put them in a letter._

_I know I said most of these things when you called me (at least I am almost positive it was you), but I feel the need to see them in print. I feel the need for you to see them in print also. You can't ignore things as much when they are right in front of you._

_You handled things wrong. You could have told me that your dad had come. I would have been happy to listen to anything and everything you wanted to tell me. I don't think you understood that. It hurts to know that you can't, and didn't, talk to me._

_You could have told me that you were flunking out. I know it was because of absences; Luke told me. I don't get why you let it get so carried away. You are ten times smarter than most of the kids in that school. I don't understand why you didn't tell me that either. I asked you if you were going to school enough, and you said yes. Why did you lie to me? You could have easily been at the top of your class, maybe even the valedictorian. If you had tried, I mean. Did it really mean that little to you? _

_I remember, on the night of the car wreck, when you said that you really didn't care what you did, as long as you got out of Stars Hollow. I guess you got that, but you didn't think about what you would do when you got out. Getting out wasn't the hard part. Staying out is. _

_I think I know why you are in California. I'm not quite sure, but I have an idea. I understand that your dad came, and if you went to see him more, then I get it. If you had to go just to try to 'find yourself', as much as I hate to say those words, then I guess I get that too._

_Again, I think I may have loved you, but I just have to let that go. I'm not quite sure how, but don't worry. I'll try to find a way. _

_Anyway, I hope you're good. I want you to be good. I hope everything works out with your dad. _

_I'll miss you._

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess sighed and leaned back into his chair. He hadn't thought about how much this must have hurt Rory. And that was only the first actual page. He remembered that he didn't have to read all of them, but felt like he should. He winced though, because all the pages, when held together, were pretty thick. He hoped that she wrote bigger in the others; he didn't think that he could handle too much more.

He tried to clear his head, and settled down to read the next page.

----

_September 30, 2003_

_Dear Jess, _

_I started college today. Yale University. It seems like it's going to be hard. Fun, but hard. _

_My mom and I did the whole Europe trip thing. It was amazing. That's the only word I can think of to describe it. When we were buying gifts for everyone in the town, it made me sad knowing that one of these gifts wouldn't be for you._

_I wish you were going to be around. I don't even know where you are. I can't exactly send this to you yet. I guess I'll try to find out from Luke. I hope this isn't bothering you, me writing to you. I just feel better if I at least attempt to tell you these things._

_I hope that you are happy when you read this. You supported this decision. After all, you were partially the reason I went here instead of Harvard or Princeton. It was going to be close to you. But, now that you are gone, it makes me feel a little empty. I hope Yale is the right place for me._

_Oh, on a weirder, slightly happier note, you would never guess who one of my roommates is._

_Paris Gellar._

_I wish I was kidding. An hour or two after I got here, I came out of my room to find Paris and her life coach (yes, like on Oprah) were in the living room setting up her 'Crafts Corner'. I don't expect you to believe me. I could barely believe myself, and I saw the whole thing! My other two roommates are slightly more normal. (I stress slightly.) Their names are Janet and Tanna._

_Well, I guess I just wanted to give you an update. I hope to talk to or see you again. Soon._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

-----

Jess finished reading that letter and smiled. He was happy when he read it. So Paris was in Rory's life again, he thought. Then his smile faded. He felt horrible that Rory was upset about not seeing him. The small grin crept across his face yet again while remembering the conversation when he had surprised Rory with knowing the exact distance from the middle of Stars Hollow to Yale. The grin grew when he pictured the smile on her face while listening to him.

Then he realized something. This was sort of like a diary. It was her telling him anything important that happened in her life. The weird part was that he didn't mind at all. It made him feel closer to her, not distanced from her, like before.

Knowing this, he eagerly reached for the next letter.

----

_October 14, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_I'm really not sure if I should become all confessional and all, but I'm also not really sure if I can help it. _

_This weekend is becoming worse and worse. I came home to find out that this weekend was Dean's wedding! I found out the hard way though. I had come home for a peaceful few days and instead, ended up in the middle of wedding preparations! This is so unfair. I don't like him anymore, but I wish I had warning. Then, he ended up inviting Mom and me! I couldn't believe it! Then your uncle came up to me and stuttered for awhile, and then told me not to go. I'm confused._

_I just realized something. I am using you as a diary. I'm sorry. If you don't mind, I might do short letters every week with little updates and whatnot. Just a warning. You don't have to read this. If I ever send these to you._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess didn't mind. He liked hearing random things about her week. He didn't like the part about Dean. It made him madder at Dean then he already was. The part about Luke confused him though. He made a mental note to ask his uncle about that later. He was happy that most of these letters would be updates. He ignored her warning and continued to read.

----

_October 21, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_As promised, here is next week's letter. Not too much has happened during the past few days, so this one might be a little short._

_I did go on my first date since you, but it was bad. I'm talking really bad. He sat at the same side of the table as me! Who does that? _

_Thinking about that makes me miss you more. I wish I wasn't dating anyone else but you. Oh well, maybe I'll talk to you sometime._

_Oh, Mom invited Luke to a Movie Night. He fell asleep during Hardbodies! Unheard of. I was a little shocked when I saw Luke at our house at, like, ten at night, but I don't know. It was like he belonged there. I think Mom might be realizing that he is in love with her. I hope so. They have been dancing around each other for years. Just thought you might be interested in that._

_Love,_

_Rory_

----

Jess smiled at the bit about Luke and Lorelai's movie night, but was instantly sad once he noticed that the 'Missing you' part of Rory's closing was gone. He figured that it just took up space, and that it was implied, so he overlooked it. The sentences about her date made his heart ache. It took awhile for her to finally go on one, so maybe he wasn't completely forgettable. He reached for the next page.

----

_October 28, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_Slow week, but a few funny things happened._

_Now, don't laugh at me, but I found a study tree. It fits my back completely and is perfect. I actually had to pay off a guy to leave (Not trying to make this a pun, but it works), so I could work there. _

_Oh, you can laugh at this. Kirk asked someone named Lulu on a date and she accepted! He made Luke decorate a table with champagne and flowers in the diner for them. He was even rehearsing for it! With a camcorder! I couldn't stop laughing when Mom described it. _

_That's pretty much it. I miss you._

_Love,  
Rory_

----

Jess tried to follow Rory's instructions as best as he could, but couldn't help laughing throughout the whole thing. "A study tree? What will she think up next?" Jess asked himself laughingly. The image of Kirk on a date was too hard to even imagine, so he didn't even try.

----

_November 4, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_Another semi-dull week. A few blurbs:_

_Well, Nicole and Luke got back together I believe. At least, that's what my mother told me, rather angrily, I might add. She finally might notice the fact that he is basically just dating to make her jealous. _

_We had a new festival. Don't groan. It was actually pretty cool. It was called the Festival of Living Art. It consisted of life size paintings and statues with real people as the people in the art. I played Antea, in Portrait of a Young Girl Named Antea. Kirk was Christ in the Last Supper. _

_Sookie's baby is still a no-show. I was actually woken up at two in the morning by Sookie shaking me, yelling "What motivated you to come out of your mother?" at the top of her lungs. I do not understand her._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

----

Jess was shocked at how well she knew him. When he read that they had a new festival, he did groan. Then, reading the next sentence, he immediately quieted. He found himself wishing he had seen Rory in that painting. He was laughing by the end of the letter, loving the visual of Rory being shaken by a very pregnant Sookie. He wasn't sure which visual was better though. That one or Kirk as Jesus. He smiled, seeing the 'Missing you' at the end of the letter. Just seeing those two words made him feel ten times better.

----

_November 11, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_My life has turned into a sitcom. I was harassed by an angry ballerina! I had to do a review of a ballet for my picky editor, and I didn't give it a good one. Apparently, the ballerina, Sandra, didn't like it. She wrote 'Die Jerk' on my door! I couldn't believe it._

_That's pretty much it. Dull week. Well, aside from the death threat._

_I have a feeling that if you were here, there would never be a dull week. Ah, well, I can only dream._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

----

Jess started out laughing, and then ended up feeling guilty. He couldn't believe how haywire his emotions were getting. He was just reading old letters. Maybe it was who they were from. Maybe it was how long she had waited to send them. Maybe it was her choice of words. He wasn't too sure.

----

_November 18, 2003_

_Dear Jess,_

_I have something to tell you that may shock you._

_I went to the Harvard/Yale football game. I know, amazing huh? That's practically the only sporting event I've ever been to. Well, except for the hockey game I went to with Lane. Wasn't that when you surprised me with Distiller tickets? I miss that. Correction. I miss you. _

_I think I've said that every letter. Does that make me redundant or just emotional? It's hard to believe that six months have passed since you left. Not that I'm keeping track or anything._

_Well, my mom has gone on a date. With my grandfather's business partner! I couldn't believe it. He has sent her flowers, candy, and gifts. Their date included drinking booze from paper cups outside of a supermarket. I haven't got all the details yet._

_Well, other than that, I've just been working a lot. Homework takes up a lot of my time._

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess smiled sadly. Had it really been six months then? He checked the date of the first letter. "It was," he said softly. And she was still missing him. Jess found himself curious for Luke's reaction to Lorelai's new boyfriend. He found himself remembering the night when he showed up at the hockey game with tickets for him and Rory. He found himself missing Rory like crazy.

----

_January 20, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_  
Sorry I haven't written in awhile. Happy 2004! Not much has happened, so I haven't felt the need to write. It was only two months. Wow, it seems longer on paper._

_Luke has hired help. I know, shocking huh? Guess who it is! Darn. It's hard to play the guess who game in letters. So, I'll just tell you who it is. It's Lane. And Luke is stressed. Last time I went there, he was going on and on about how she would get bored and how she cleaned the menus without being asked during a lull. Having help is stressing him. _

_Apparently, Mom isn't the only one with a new 'boyfriend'. Paris has found a new guy. A professor! HE'S SIXTY! Oh, did I mention that she is still dating Jamie? I can't understand her._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

When Jess first saw the date, he did a double take. He couldn't believe that Rory, Queen of Routine, hadn't written for eight weeks. He did another double take on the part about Paris. She had always seemed sheltered. It didn't really make sense to him either. The information about Luke made him crack up. He could imagine Luke ranting about Lane. He couldn't wait to hear more.

----

_January 27, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Stan died. That probably doesn't mean anything to you. You probably didn't even know Stan. They fixed the church bells in his honor. They were beautiful. At first. Then they became more and more annoying to anyone in a twenty mile radius of the bells. Thankfully, I am 22.8 miles away. I know that because someone looked it up. Do you Yahoo?_

_Luke got into a major fight with Mom. I didn't get all of the details, but I think he moved in with Nicole without telling Mom. It made Mom question their friendship. I think there was also a snow shovel, a tool box and Mega Man Protein Powder involved. I didn't catch everything. My mother was talking very fast. The fight ended when Mom asked him if he wanted to help her break the bells. So, the bells are gone and all is right in Whooville._

_Lane and her band got a gig at CBGB's. She was psyched. Until she found out that they were supposed to play at one in the morning on a Tuesday. She ended up sneaking out of her house without telling Mama Kim, and getting kicked out of her house. She is living with me in the dorm now._

_I'm not sure if I should tell you this or not, but there was this guy I met in the laundry room and I asked him if he wanted to have some coffee. A little while after, I heard a friend say that she had heard a story from him about a girl who was stalking him. I obviously thought that he was talking about me, so we had a big argument in the dining hall. I ended up finding out that he was talking about another girl. _

_I am an idiot._

_Missing you,_

_Love, _

_Rory_

_----_

Jess was surprised by the length of this letter and had to reread it to understand the whole thing. He wasn't surprised by the reaction of the townspeople to the bells, or by the reaction of Lorelai to Luke and Nicole. He was confused by the news about Lane though. Her mother kicked her out? Wow. He was missing a lot. Reading the story about Rory and that guy made him angry. Suddenly Jess glanced down at the letter. In Rory's neat cursive, he saw the words 'Do you Yahoo?' He smiled, rereading the paragraph again. She still remembered that too?

----

_February 3, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Nothing much is happening this week. For some reason I keep thinking about you. _

_Well, Paris has chosen Professor Flemming over Jamie. She dumped him over the phone. And on his birthday no less! How can someone be so heartless?_

_At our Friday night dinner, Grandma said that Mom and Jason (Grandpa's business partner) would be a match made in heaven. She didn't know how right she was._

_Maybe I'll be able to see you sometime. Spring Break is coming up, and so is Summer Vacation._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

_­_Jess felt a wave of guilt come over him when he read the 'How can someone be so heartless?' comment. He remembered seeing her on the bus and not saying anything about leaving. He also felt guilt when he saw the 'Maybe I'll be able to see you sometime' stuff. He remembered where he had been the next few days.

----

_February 10, 2004_

_Dear Dodger,_

_So, you were in Stars Hollow. Why? I saw you in your car. Did you come back to get it? Who had it? _

_Oh, no. Did Luke have it? I bet that's what it was. _

_  
Why did you avoid me? Every time I saw you, you ran. You didn't even give me a chance to talk. I ran from you to try to give you a taste of your own medicine. Apparently it didn't work. _

_Did you mean what you said? You still love me? I'm so confused. Why would you say that and just walk away afterwards? Again, you didn't give me a chance to talk. I could've told you the same. But you know what, fine. I am still going to write to you, but I might not send any of these letters. Except the first one. _

_Still missing you (even though I just saw you),_

_Love,_

_Rory _

_----_

"Dodger," Jess said, remembering. He smiled, once the memory of Rory calling him that became vivid in his mind. The smile faded the second he read the rest of the letter. He had to stop reading every now and then, to remember what all had happened that day. He got upset, just thinking about how much that must have hurt her. Suddenly, the smile came through again when he saw the words 'Still missing you'. It made him realize how stupid he had been to not wait for a response. He eagerly flipped to the next page to read what happened after he had left.

----

_February 17, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_I am such a mess right now. I'm not sure if I can handle the workload at Yale anymore. A professor told me to drop a class. I shouldn't have to do that. Lane was forced out of the dorm by my suitemates and I miss her like crazy. Having her there brought Stars Hollow to me. It isn't the same with her gone. _

_I ended up crying on Dean's shoulder and telling him all of this. I was looking for Mom at the Inn, and found Dean instead. He made me tell him what was wrong, and I just ended up bawling. It seems like I haven't talked to my mom in forever. We keep missing each other's calls. _

_I heard from someone though, that Mom had a similar breakdown. She is having financial trouble with the Inn and ended up crying on someone's shoulder too. Luke's, actually. He is always there for her, yet he is married to Nicole. I know I said this many times before, but get a clue people! _

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess felt horrible. He wished that he was the one able to comfort Rory. He could easily imagine Luke sitting with Lorelai, reassuring her that she wasn't going to fail. He smiled sadly when the image changed and he saw Dean and Rory in that same scenario. He knew he had blown it by not waiting for Rory. He had a feeling something bad would happen during the next one or two letters. Jess sighed and turned the page.

---

_February 24, 2004  
_

_Dear Jess,_

_Mom and I both recovered from our 'freak outs' and decided that we should go to the mall for serious retail therapy. We were just going to window shop, because we are both totally broke, but quickly discovered that it was not as fun as it sounds. Then came the odd part. _

_We ran into the one and only Emily Gilmore. _

_At the mall. Right, 'cause that's right where I would expect to see my ritzy grandmother. We ended up shopping with her and buying things we didn't want or need. I think we'll return it all._

_That's pretty much it. I miss you._

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess smiled at the image of Emily in the mall, and was curious to find out if something goes wrong with the next letter. He had an uneasy feeling and he wanted to find out why.

----

_March 2, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_This is going to be a pretty short letter. I'm still in shock a little from what happened. My great-grandmother died. Earlier this week. I wrote the obituary. I hope I did her justice. She was an amazing woman. Grandpa and Grandma were both upset, but for different reasons. Grandpa was sad, because, well, his mother had just died. Grandma was sad because she found an old letter from Grams telling – no, begging— Grandpa not to marry her. I still can't believe it. _

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess sighed. He knew something bad was going to happen. He shook his head. He couldn't believe the letter either. "Poor Rory," he murmured.

----

_April 13, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Again, sorry I haven't written in awhile. Everything has been relatively quiet. You won't believe what I did though. I, Rory Gilmore, went to Florida over Spring Break. It was very eventful. Paris tipped everyone in sight, even people who didn't work there, to get what she wanted. We kissed (NOT MY IDEA!), and I actually got drunk. It was amusing to see the beach spin though. I also saw a guy that reminded me so much of you that it was scary. I tried to talk to him, but he didn't like me until he saw Paris kiss me in that club. Sick freaks. It made me miss you even more. Not the 'Sick freaks' part, the seeing the guy part. The only other interesting thing that happened on break was that we saw Louise and Madeline in Florida. Did you ever meet them? If you did, you'd remember them._

_Oh, another interesting tidbit. Luke caught Nicole cheating on him. So I think that that relationship is pretty much shot. He actually ended up kicking the guy's car and was sent to jail. He had to call Mom and ask her to bail him out. I so wish that I had been there._

_Love,_

_  
Rory_

_----_

Jess wasn't immune to the missing two words at the end of the letter. He looked sadly over the letter and then realized that she had said how she missed him earlier on in the note. The description of Spring Break didn't sound like the Rory he knew. Then again, she had said that he wouldn't believe it. She was too right about him in these letters.

----

_April 20, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Nothing major has happened to me this week, but two other things happened not concerning me._

_One of the things happened to my mom. Remember how I told you that she was dating Grandpa's business partner? Well, they kind of didn't tell anyone about it, and tonight, at a dinner with both of their parents, and me, for a little while, Jason's dad told their secret. Now she is on the outs with my grandparents. I feel for her, but on the other hand, they should've said something._

_The other thing happened to the town. Taylor went out of town (got a toupee, wonderful image huh?), and left Kirk, the Taylor wannabe, in charge of the Easter egg hunt. That was a mistake. Kirk didn't make an egg map and so there were fifty-nine Easter eggs rotting in the town square. Luke ended up finding the last twelve and that made Kirk (who had stayed up the past two or three days trying to find the eggs) stand in the middle of the square and shout, "I love you, Luke Danes! Love, love, love!" My mom made Luke tell her what happened, so that's how I know all that. Poor Luke. He has enough trouble with Kirk as it is!_

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess did a double take when he glanced down at the letter. The first thing he saw was the words 'I love you, Luke Danes'. Then, reading through the whole paragraph, he couldn't stop laughing. He pictured a sleep deprived Kirk, 'proclaiming' his 'love' for Luke. "That town is so messed up," he laughed to himself. He realized that he had two great images in his head fighting for first place. The Kirk/Luke one or, he discovered, rereading the letter, Taylor with a toupee.

_----_

_April 27, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Well my mom broke up with Jason. He ended up suing Grandpa. Mom said that she couldn't be with someone who was suing her family. I totally agree. I never really liked Jason anyway. I mean, his nickname was Digger! How can you date a guy nicknamed Digger? Dodger is a much better nickname._

_Luke got a divorce from Nicole. Mom told me that he was getting it through the mail. The idea seemed foreign to her. Me too, I guess. _

_School is okay, but people are questioning who Professor Flemming's new girlfriend is. Apparently, I am the only one who knows that the new girl is Paris. _

_Should be an interesting week._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess couldn't believe what he was seeing. Boyfriends suing your families? Mail order divorces? What is going on here? Then he stopped. He saw the word 'Dodger'. He read that first paragraph over. He smiled, not believing that he had missed that the first time. He felt that he was experiencing these past few years along with her, not just reading about them.

----

_May 4, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_I heard your mom is getting married! That's exciting. I assume you aren't going though. You wouldn't be caught dead at a Renaissance wedding. _

_Did you hear that your uncle asked my mom to the wedding? Go Luke! Maybe something will finally happen. _

_Mom said that last night, she slept in Jackson's zucchini patch. I don't even know where to begin with that. It's just so off the wall._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess grinned at the assumption of how he wouldn't go to his mother's wedding. She didn't know how close she had come. She got the reason wrong. She was the reason he wasn't going to go. He was afraid to see Rory after the episode with his car.

----

_May 11, 2004_

_Dear Dodger,_

_So, I hear that I was wrong that you weren't going. Mom said that she and Luke sat behind you. I also heard that the minister sang a hilarious song to start the ceremony. Mom tried to sing it to me, but couldn't even go through it without laughing. Was it that funny? She said that even you were laughing. I wish I had seen that! _

_If you noticed, the 'Dodger' is back. I think that I will put that on here every time I see you. I have to say something though._

_I'm sorry, but I just have to say something. What's wrong with you? You are really having trouble with expressing your feelings, aren't you? You are so bad at this. If you had asked me to come with you for coffee, I would have said yes. But asking me to come to New York with you? I repeat, what's wrong with you? I might have to take a break from writing to you. I'm not sure. I still might want to put thoughts down. If I change my mind, you will get the usual letter next week._

_I can't really write anymore._

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess winced at the memory of his plea for her to come away with him. He also thought about how he wouldn't see 'Dodger' at the beginning of the letters any more under these circumstances. He hadn't seen her after this. Sadness came over him thinking about how he might not be getting letters anymore, before remembering that there was another half a stack of them in his hands. He sort of knew what the next letter would be about. He had heard the story from Luke. Jess sighed. He didn't want to read about this. He tried to ignore the feeling and read on.

----

_May 18, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_I know I said that I wouldn't write anymore, but I can't help it. I feel better telling somebody this. _

_I did something I probably really shouldn't have done. I slept with Dean. Why did I do this? I don't know what came over me. He's married. What's wrong with me?_

_Mom saw Dean come out of my room and put two and two together. We are in a major fight right now. I shouldn't be telling you this. You don't want to hear about this. I'm going to try not to say anymore about it._

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess knew that this letter would be about that incident. He hated Dean for any part he had taken in the event. He hated Rory for not putting 'Missing you' at the end of the letter. He hated himself for whatever he had done to lose those two words. He had to take a break from reading these things. He went to bed, thinking about the letters and what he would read tomorrow.

_End Chapter One!_

_So, was it good? Bad? Okay? Press the pretty review button and let me know! _


	2. Picking Up Where You Left Off

**CHAPTER TITLE:** Picking Up Where You Left Off

**SUMMARY: **_Jess took a deep breath and glanced down at the letter. He knew he wouldn't be able to ignore it forever. He sighed again and started to read._

**DISCLAIMER: **_No rant this time, I just own none of this. I just watch, read and write about it._

**Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. High school teachers have decided to all give homework every day in every class the past few weeks, plus I've been sick AND FanFiction decided not to let me upload for a few weeks. So, here's the second chapter…enjoy.**

**end of the beginning, spikeslave, atram, OrangePunk, satelliteblues21, Megzzz05, Kaypgirl, jakeepsteinsguh – Thanks for reviewing!**

**dlsnotes - Here's your answer to what he does after the letters**

**GilmoreObsessedMe - Thanks; sorry it took me so long to update**

**Sagebeth - Well, now you get more letters, sorry it took so long.**

**CharliLee- Your review made me smile - Here's some more**

**tm7 - Your begging worked...enjoy the next chapter!**

PICKING UP WHERE YOU LEFT OFF

Jess woke up the next morning with feelings of guilt, sadness, happiness, and confusion in his gut. Those letters had gotten him thinking and he hadn't slept well. Every time he started to fall asleep, a memory from a note came into his head, jolting him awake again.

As he had been with the first half of letters, he wanted to continue reading, but on the other hand, didn't. If that makes sense, that's what he felt like. He poured a cup of coffee, trying to figure out what he was going to do. He pondered the matter for a little while and then came to a conclusion.

"I have to read the rest," Jess said to himself. He knew that if he didn't, his mind would go haywire imagining what the other half of the letters contained. He wouldn't feel right until he did.

He refilled his mug and sat down on the couch after grabbing the letters off of the kitchen table. Again, he took a deep breath and began to read more about Rory's life.

----

_September 21, 2004_

_Dear Jess, _

_Sorry I haven't written all summer. I had to look back at my last letter to see what I hadn't told you yet. I'll try to pick up where I left off._

_My grandmother informed Mom and me that she and Grandpa are separated. She then told us that he would be moving into the pool house. I couldn't believe it! So, they were separated by the pool!_

_I can't remember if I told you this or not, but Mom and I are not speaking. We haven't really talked since the Dean incident._

_I am in Europe right now, but am coming home in a week or so. I came with my grandmother to get away from Mom and the prying eyes of Stars Hollow. Please don't judge me too harshly when you read this._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess hadn't heard this part of the story and was shocked when he read it. The two younger Gilmore Girls weren't speaking? That idea seemed foreign to him. Those two talked a lot. To each other, to themselves, to anyone in the surrounding area, or whatever. And Rory went to Europe again? With her grandmother? The only part he could understand was that she wanted to get out from under the watchful eye of Stars Hollow. There are no secrets there.

----

_September 28, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_I just got back from Europe and was assaulted by Lindsay and her mom. Hold on; let me backtrack for a second._

_While in Europe, my mom and I made up. Then, I decided to try and fix things between Dean and me by writing a letter telling him how I didn't regret that night, but that since he was married, I was going to take myself out of the mix. I thought it was a good idea, until I found out that Lindsay had found it in Dean's jacket. _

_Now, back to the assault. Lindsay's mother yelled at me, saying how I had ruined a marriage and how could I have gone after her daughter's husband; there were other guys in the world and so on. It was horrible and very public, since this happened in the town square. _

_Okay, now for happier news. Luke and Mom are together! I didn't get the whole story, but Luke kissed Mom at the Inn's test run and boom! They're together! I am so happy for her. She was upset for awhile, because Luke had to go help your mom and TJ at the Renaissance Faire. I think they were in an accident and each broke an arm and a leg, so Luke went to help them. FOR SEVEN WEEKS! Mom was dying here at home, not seeing him. _

_That's it for now._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess wasn't as surprised by this letter. He winced, imagining the confrontation between Lindsay, Rory and their mothers. But, that feeling was gone hearing about how happy Rory was about Lorelai and Luke together. He knew some of that story, but not a lot of details. He was out of the loop on that one.

----

_October 5, 2004_

_Dear Jess, _

_A lot has happened this week, but none of it to me. Let's start with my mother._

_I almost don't know where to begin with her. I think that I should start with the story of their first date. It seemed great, starting with Luke taking Mom to 'his Luke's' (Mom's words, not mine), a place called Sniffy's Tavern. He goes there two or three times a week. So, since Mom goes to Luke's often, she dubbed Sniffy's, Luke's Luke's. She needs help. I'm gonna skip a lot of this, but in the middle, Mom asked Luke if he remembered the first time they met. He retold the entire story, not leaving out any details, and when he finished telling it, he pulled out a horoscope that Mom had given him that day, seven years ago. Mom had told him that if he kept it in his wallet, that it would bring him luck. Apparently, he followed her instructions. Mom was struck silent with shock. (Try saying that five times fast.) And, to make a long(er) story short(er) they ended up (cough, cough) in bed. The next morning, Mom woke up, wanted coffee, put on one of Luke's flannel shirts and went downstairs to get coffee, not knowing that the diner was open. Can you say disaster?_

_Then at the town meeting the next night, Taylor led a group discussion, complete with charts and graphs, on whether or not they could allow the relationship. According to Mom, Luke got all defensive and told them all to leave them alone. Again, GO LUKE!_

_Paris's boyfriend, Professor Flemming, passed away while they were in Oxford. She had a wake for him in our dorm, and I spent most of the evening trying to get people not to call Professor Flemming 'the old dead dude'. Paris, being Paris didn't notice this. I'm eternally thankful._

_I just realized that this is a very long letter. Oh well, maybe next week, nothing will happen so you will get a short letter._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess read the paragraph about Luke and Lorelai and rolled his eyes. He knew that he had said that he wanted details, but good grief! She didn't have to add the 'morning after' part! Or the 'ended up' part! But, since this is a semi-diary, then maybe details were understandable. Just to follow her instructions, he did try to say 'struck silent with shock' and found that as usual, she was right and he could only do three before messing up the words. He could practically hear her telling him this story and actually coughing where it said she was in the letter. Jess had to laugh though, at the town meeting information. The stuff about Paris and her boyfriend was slightly amusing, and he could picture Paris just oblivious to everything going on around him. He chuckled to himself at Rory's worried closing. Rory could never write too long of a letter.

----

_October 12, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_As I figured, it was an uneventful week. The main thing that happened was that Jackson ran against Taylor for town selectman. And won! Nobody has ever run against Taylor. It hadn't even been considered until Taylor made Jackson unbelievably mad about some nitpicky detail. _

_Other than that, the only thing I did was see Dean._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess smiled at the size difference between the two letters. The other one was practically a short novel, and this one would've fit on a postcard. He hoped the next one would balance out the two.

----

_October 19, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Some very odd things have happened this week. First off, Grandma got a panic room. Yes, like Jodie Foster. It was hilarious, because I walked inside their house and was greeted by Mom calling out, "I know how to protect you from shrapnel and Agent Orange; ask me how!" She sounded like a really bad infomercial. _

_The other weird thing was that Dean and I went on a double date. With Mom and Luke. It was doomed from the start. For some reason, Luke and Dean don't like each other and both guys were sullen the whole evening. We had to pull out the Bop-it for goodness sakes! _

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

"Rory's doing it again," he sighed after reading the answer to his unasked question as the third sentence. How did she know that he was going to say 'Like Jodie Foster?' Jess smiled after reading about the dating disaster. He liked that Luke and Dean didn't get along and was surprised to find that he understood the whole Bop-it thing. Amazing woman.

----

_October 26, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Another week, another letter. This one might be a little short. _

_I got a great story for the Yale Daily News! It's on this secret society here at Yale. It's called the Life and Death Brigade. I got a contact inside, deep inside. It's Logan Huntzberger. You know, Mitchum Huntzberger (the newspaper magnate)? Well, Logan is his son. _

_Sookie is pregnant. Again. She found out when she overreacted about lunch at the Dragonfly being canceled. She blew up at Norman Mailer. I so wish I had been there. _

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

----

Jess couldn't believe it. She does another story, and not only does she get a contact deep inside for the story, but she gets someone deep inside the newspaper business. Jess wished that he had been there for the blow up also, but also wanted to meet Norman Mailer.

----

_November 2, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Okay. I did my research for the Life and Death Brigade and it didn't quite turn out the way I had figured. While, yes, I did get some great information, I also attended one of their big events. There was a safari themed party, tents with actual beds and sinks in them, and a giant stunt. There were people getting shot by darts, tuxes and ball gowns, and a giant stunt. I can't get off the stunt. _

_Here's the part that you won't believe. I participated in the stunt. We jumped off of an eight story platform and landed on the ground, with our only support being a cable running to the top of the platform. And, I did it all in a full out, sky blue, evening gown._

_My news seems like nothing compared to the stuff your poor uncle had to go through. He had to meet Mom's parents. Ugh, one evening a week is bad with the Gilmores, but he had to have dinner with Grandma one night, and then a few days later, had to go golfing with Grandpa! Luke doesn't even know how to golf!_

_Poor guy._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess couldn't stop laughing after this letter. The image of Luke playing golf with Rory's grandfather was too hilarious. And then, Lorelai, Luke and Emily all eating dinner? Jess forgot about Rory's stunt until he reread the note. He didn't believe it, but at the same time, couldn't get the picture of Rory in the evening gown out of his head. He wished that he was Logan right then.

----

_November 9, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Well, another week has come to a close. My life is coming to an end. And, yes, I know that I am being overly dramatic, but that is how I feel right now. My news is bigger than my mom's, so I'll tell you hers first._

_Mom found out that while Luke cooks great food at the diner, he is also practically a gourmet chef! So, Luke made Mom a fantastic meal, and who interrupts? TJ and your mother! They had fought about something, and TJ busted into the meal, killing the mood, and Liz had to come get him later, but he refused to leave. Mom was cracking up in between telling me tidbits of the story and kept talking about her own cheesecake, whatever that means._

_Now, onto my news. This will be brief, because I really don't want to talk about it. _

_Dean and I broke up. I know what you are thinking. You are thinking 'Again? What did she expect? He was married!'_

_Well, you are right. I don't know what I was thinking. The worst part was that he broke up with me at a party my grandmother threw me. It was like a mating ritual, Jess! I was the only girl under twenty! It was me and a bunch of Yale guys and their families! A bunch of guys I knew led me to the pool house to form a sub party. It was fun, until I went to meet Dean. He saw me come out of the pool house with all of them, and talked about how he didn't belong there anymore. And dumped me in front of all those guys! _

_I can't write anymore. Too upset._

_REALLY missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess sighed, not only because he felt bad for Rory, and not only because he missed her, but also because he was right. He knew that the Rory and Dean relationship (for the third time, he thought) wouldn't work. He was glad they were over, but had an uneasy feeling that Logan would be stepping up very soon.

----

_November 16, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Not an eventful week. One thing that bugged me though was the fact that my grandmother wants to date! Not something you want to hear! Mom and I split up, to try to get Grandma and Grandpa back together, and Grandma told Mom that she wanted to date! The very IDEA creeps me out._

_Mom, Dad, Gigi (his daughter with Sherry) and I had a lunch. It was horrible. I was so mad at Dad. I had told him to stay away from Mom, but he didn't listen! I couldn't believe him._

_Nothing else to report._

_Missing you,  
_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess laughed. He wouldn't want to know if his grandmother decided to date either! He wasn't too surprised to hear about Chris. He had heard from Luke that the guy wasn't the greatest person in the world and had a bad habit of showing up at some of the worst times possible. He hoped that Chris wouldn't be stirring up anything between Luke and Lorelai.

----

_November 30, 2004_

_Dear Jess,_

_Okay, this one might be a bit long. A lot has happened. _

_First off, did you know about Luke's dark day? Apparently, every year, on November 30, he disappears. We found out today that it is the anniversary of his father's death. It was sad, because not only was it his dark day, but on top of things, he and my mom got into a fight with something having to do with Thighmasters and boats. They're okay now, thank goodness._

_On to my week. It certainly has been interesting. It started out uneventful, but then I got a call from our headmaster at Chilton, and it turned out that he wanted me to host a future Yalie. Of course, I was flattered and said yes, but when the girl, Anna, came, everything turned into a disaster. _

_It started okay, with me giving her a tour of the grounds, but the fun ended when we ran into Logan in the library, although what he was doing there makes me wonder. He pressured me into taking Anna to the pub and I took her and it was all fine until the next day. I was in a six week long class, with only one class a week, and Logan made me miss one. He and some friends played a prank on me involving them fighting over me, saying that I was sleeping with them, and one of their other friends being security when they actually started physically fighting._

_Butt-faced miscreant. Sorry, that's what I called him, along with some other things._

_Patty had an anniversary party. Now, before you ask 'What husband?' let me explain something. This was an anniversary party commemorating forty years of Patty being in the show business. Don't laugh. You know what this town will do for a celebration._

_Oh, and Paris and Doyle, my editor at the Daily News, are together. I don't want to share how I found out and should probably stop writing before this turns into a novel._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess was amazed on how much she could write. Her hand must cramp up eventually. He could almost hear her ranting as he read some of her letters. He was still shocked at how well she still knew him. She answered his questions before he could ask them. It was so weird; it was like he was a part of her.

----

_January 25, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_As usual, sorry for not writing over the holidays. Just now have things started to pick up. Some good, some bad._

_First off, the bad. Dad's dad, Straub, died. Mom and I went over to comfort him and while Dad and I had milk and cookies (don't laugh, by the way), when Mom went over, they had tequila. Mom was so hung-over the next day that my speaking got to her. She hid it from Luke though, so I hope they will be okay._

_Better news. Grandma and Grandpa found a Jack Russell Terrier outside and taking care of it brought them closer together. Maybe they will actually get back together!_

_It seems that snow and Lorelai are over. Mom had some bad encounters with snow lately, from no guests at the Inn, to her car being snowed in, and proclaimed them over. Luke fixed things though, by building her an ice rink. _

_The annual war reenactment took place and it involved Kirk in a dress. It's a long story, and I would rather tell you in person, or at least on the phone. So, if you and I ever talk on the phone again, be sure to ask me about it._

_Missing you,_

_Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess knew that Emily and Richard would be back together soon, and that something confusing was going to happen to Rory or one of her friends. The first was a fact; the other was a suspicion. Both were confirmed as he read the next letter.

----

_February 1, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Light week, but two major things happened. The first one happened to my grandparents. They are back together! They are going to renew their wedding vows on their fortieth anniversary to make it official._

_Bad thing did happen however. It happened to Lane. Her mom told her to come to the celebration of the Lunar New Year at her house, and she brought the whole band. Mama Kim ended up bonding with Zach, and Lane felt out of place. I felt kinda bad for her._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

Jess sighed. He was right. Grandparents back together? Check. Confused friend? Check. All systems were go. Now he was curious to see what would happen in the next letter.

----

_February 8, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_So much to tell you and it all has to do with one night!_

_Well, it all revolves around the vow renewal. It started out great, the ceremony was beautiful, I was the best man (Stop laughing) and Mom was the maid of honor. Then, I saw Logan and we snuck out of the ballroom and into the dressing room, and I'm just going to stop there except to tell you that we were interrupted._

_First by Mom, then Dad, then Luke. I know, poor me. I can't really put this in writing all that well, but something happened between Mom and Luke, and I think my lovely father caused it. I heard them arguing as Logan and I slipped out the back entrance and I caught the words be together, temporary, and Emily used repeatedly, and I'm afraid to find out how they are connected._

_More news next week._

_Missing you,_

_Love,  
Rory_

_----_

These letters were getting to where Jess didn't want to read them. He didn't need to know about Rory with other guys. She was still doing the thing where she predicted his reactions and reprimanded him. She knew him way too well.

----

_February 15, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Not much to write, but it involves your uncle._

_Your uncle broke up with Mom, and she is not doing well. She has been in bed ever since, crying. I went over there to help her out, armed with Logan's limo (long story). Since your uncle broke up with her, Taylor decided that the town needed to take sides, so there are ribbons everywhere. Pink for Mom, and blue for your uncle. I can't write anymore._

_Oh, have you noticed I'm mad at your uncle? I'm so mad that I can't even write his name. _

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

"Why, no, I had no idea you were mad at Luke," Jess chuckled. She was so mad that she wouldn't even write his name! Poor Luke. Both Gilmore girls mad at him? He's in for a rough time.

----

_February 22, 2005_

_Dear Jess, _

_Now don't laugh, but I'm in the middle of a triangle. No, not the Bermuda Triangle, but a 'love triangle'. Let's see, my friend Marty told me he liked me more than a friend, but I like Logan. No, Logan doesn't like Marty. I know you thought that. _

_Mom and Luke were on the road to making up, but Lulu interrupted. Long story and it has to do with the Stars Hollow Elementary School's production of Fiddler on the Roof. It also involved Kirk as Tevye._

_What I wouldn't have given to see that!_

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

----

Kirk playing a major part in a play surrounded by elementary kids. Rory wasn't the only one who wanted to see that. Jess kept laughing as image after image popped into his head. And, yes, he had thought that Logan might've liked Marty, and wasn't surprised when Rory caught him.

----

_March 1, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_LUKE AND LORELAI ARE BACK TOGETHER!_

_Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I found out from an ecstatic Lorelai Gilmore that Luke went to her and they were back together. _

_I am so happy for Mom. _

_  
Luke too. His food sucked when he was away from Mom. I had a burger of his, and couldn't believe that it had come from Luke's. _

_Lane is freaking out. Zach cooked her a romantic meal and then expected to get some, and they argued and it ended with Lane saying that she couldn't until she got married, which surprised both of them._

_Hmmm… I just realized that many big things happened, but nothing happened to me._

_Oh, one thing happened. I yelled at my grandmother. It was oddly liberating. I was so mad at her for breaking up Mom and Luke, and she was acting like nothing had happened, that I just snapped. You would've been proud._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Rory was right. Jess was proud. He wished that he could've helped too. He was glad to hear that Luke and Lorelai were back together; they belonged together. He couldn't help thinking of the girl that he thought belonged with him as he read through her letters.

----

_March 8, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Luke and Mom had a back-together-date, and my mother said that it was quite successful._

_I, however, went to a Quentin Tarantino themed party with this guy Robert. Logan got insanely jealous, even though we had a no-strings-agreement. _

_That's about it, except that Michel won a motor home. He won it on The Price Is Right. The bad thing was, they delivered it to the Inn. And on the day of a photo shoot for a magazine!_

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess knew what 'quite successful' meant in Lorelai language and just shook his head. He began to wonder what Rory went to the party dressed as, and his mind went wild with possibilities. Michel and a motor home? That was a combo that didn't make sense to Jess.

----

_April 19, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Slow couple of weeks, which is why I am just writing now._

_Not sure if you remember Old Man Twickham or not, but if you do, he passed away. Kirk sold Twickham 2005 souvenirs. _

_Thank you, Kirk. _

_How do I know this? My mother bought some. This town is psychotic._

_Well, the town turned the beautiful Twickham house into a Stars Hollow museum. I went home to visit and see the opening of the museum, and was greeted with the fact that Paris and Kirk would both be staying at my house also._

_We went to the museum, but I never saw the inside of it. That's because Lane, Paris and I were sitting outside, drinking Patty's punch (I know, right away, bad), and verbally bashing guys. No offense._

_Paris ended up attacking a pretzel cart for some reason. Again, psychotic town._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess laughed, knowing that it was Logan that Rory was bashing. That thought made him feel a little better, except that he knew that they were still together now. Paris attacking a pretzel cart rivaled the image of Kirk in the play weeks ago. Too many visuals!

----

_April 26, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Well, my week sucked, how was yours? I went to have dinner at Logan's house, since now we were boyfriend/girlfriend (another long story) and was bad mouthed the entire time. Apparently, I'm not good enough to marry into their family! But I'm a Gilmore!_

_I can't think about it. Too confusing._

_Onto some town news. Sookie's doctor put her on bed rest and Luke filled in for her as chef at the Inn. He did great, but Sookie was paranoid and kept finding ways to test his food. It was very confusing when Mom was telling me, so I gave up on trying to understand it._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

"How could she not be good enough to marry into that playboy's family? And who said she was marrying him?" Jess asked himself, completely confused. A sinking feeling filled his gut as he read that Logan and Rory where now officially together. These letters weren't going all too well now. But he couldn't put them down.

----

_May 3, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_Mitchum Huntzberger apologized to me and offered me an internship at one of his papers. I reluctantly accepted the 'pity offer' and now I am interning. My job is following Mitchum and just working around the paper._

_Speaking of new jobs, Mom got a job offer to work for the Durham Group. Apparently it is a hotel chain, and she could sell the Inn to them, still manage it, keep the same staff, etc., and travel around the world advising other people on how to run their inns. She was considering it until she discovered Luke's reaction to the whole thing. He didn't like that she would be traveling, considering Luke won't leave Stars Hollow. I hope they will be okay._

_We had a dinner at the grandparents. It was Logan, Mom, Grandma, Grandpa and me. And let me say flat out that it was horrible. The grandparents talked down to Mom the entire time. It was like Mom was me at the Huntzberger's last week._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Pity offer or not, Jess was shocked at the hesitation for taking that internship. And he could actually relate to Lorelai about being talked down about by the Gilmores. He knew by the dates that there wouldn't be many more letters, and on one hand, he was sad that he wouldn't be somewhat keeping in touch with her, and on the other, he was glad that they would be over.

----

_May 10, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

"_You don't got it." That's what Mitchum Huntzberger said about me having 'it' for the journalism business. I'm so frustrated that I can't write about it._

_On the other hand, Sookie had her baby. It's a girl. Mom said that there are no names yet, but that there will be news on that soon._

_An article on the Dragonfly came out and it had an interview with Mom in it, and she said some really mean things about Grandma in it. Of course, Grandma read it and there was an argument, but they are okay now._

_My year at Yale is coming to a close, and I'm not quite sure what I'm doing this summer._

_Missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess shook his head in frustration. Sure, Mitchum was an experienced newspaper man, but telling Rory that she doesn't have it in her to be a journalist? Something was going wrong here and it was going to get worse, he could tell.

----

_May 17, 2005_

_Dear Jess,_

_I am stupid. I stole a yacht. I was put in jail. Mom had to bail me out. I'm not going back to Yale. I can't write to you anymore. I don't think I'd be able to. _

_I'm sorry._

_Will always be missing you,_

_  
Love,_

_Rory_

_----_

Jess sat back and sighed. He couldn't believe all the stuff that had happened to Rory and her friends and family during these past two years. She had changed so much. She was no longer the seemingly perfect young girl that he had known. He couldn't believe that it was actually Rory writing the last few letters. The old Rory wouldn't have done half the stupid stuff she had. He looked back at the last letter, trying to make sense of what he was reading. He flipped through the pages and reread the most recent letter, the one enclosed in the beginning of the letters, took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Jess dialed the number he had called so many times before and waited nervously.

A familiar voice came over the line. "Hello?"

Jess took another deep breath and replied, "Hello, Rory?"

**THE END!!!!!**

**How was it? Did I do okay? Did I leave anything major out? Remember, Rory didn't know about everything. Hope you liked the story! I was thinking about doing another chapter, but am not sure if I should. Let me know! **

**I LOVE REVIEWS! HINT HINT NUDGE NUDGE**


End file.
